An Nest Full of Family
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) When Sam finds an nest of eagle eggs abandoned, he and Janice adopt them meaning new siblings for Jane, June and Sora their daughters meaning fun and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So this was a random idea that I came up with from a mental image of my favourite eagle sitting on an nest of eggs which got stuck in my head so I felt like turning it into a story which shoukd be fun, because in my stories Janice and Sam got married and became parents so I like this.**

 **On a day trip in the park with the family and the otjer muppets, Sam finds an nest of eagle eggs on it's own so he adopts them which shoukd be fun like Phil with the duck eggs on Modern Family hehe**

 **I hope you guts enjoy because this is cuteness aboubding**

* * *

It was just a typical day in Griffith Park and a bank holiday so Janice, Sam and their kids Jane, June and Sora were having fun a,omg with their uncles and cousins but Sora noticed that her dad was gone when taking a walk but Janice knew her husband was fine and could handle himself especially with a sword giggling to herself making her and Sam's littler Eagles wonder what was funny.

"Mommy's imagining daddy as a pirate like Jack Sparrow again, since he was fighting bad guys one time but let's go play!" Sora said seeing her favourite cousin Sneaker run up looking exvited about something making them curious, following the little thief to where their dad was.

* * *

Sam was sitting beside an nest with three eggs in it that was on the ground by the tree but knew they were eagle eggs just by sniffing them seeing the others crowd around but Janice underdtood after she put two and two together, guessing the Mom was gone seeing Sam nod, knowing the eggs needed to be warm deciding to do something that was crazy and had to be done sitting his blue feathered butt on the eggs.

Some of the Muppet kids were giggling hysterically at this very sight and Sneaker had taken a photo to show her dad later plus her little sister Yaga was confused as to why Uncle Sam was sitting on eggs making Kermit guess the tjree year old was curious.

"The eggs have babies inside and they need to be warm or they might not hatch since we don't know where the Mom is so your uncle for sure knows what he's doing." he explained making her, Jane, June and Thea underdtand.

"We should take the nest with us, right?" Sora said as Sam nodded but carrying it carefully knowing this meant he and Janice were going to be forever parents meaning they had to tell Jane, June and Sora what that meant, making Sam unsure because he was Sora's forever dad.

"Yes, we can't leave them out here but we can adopt them sweetie." Sam said making Sora along with Janevand June excited at having new Brotners or sisters.

When they got home, Sam was making an area for the nest but sitting on it being adorable providing heat for the eggs as well as the incubator Bunsen had given him after they had gotten back from Tne park making Sam smile at Tne future for these guys or girls seeing Jane, June and Sora in pyjamas.

"Hi eggs, we're your big sisters Jane and June plus your bigger sister Sora is here too but you're gonna love being in our family trust us Pkus mommy is a lot of fun and can teach you music and daddy is big and brave like scaring the monsters out of the closet." June said making Sora giggle.

"Yeah, and our Cousibs are super fun which you'll see." Jane said making Sam smile because he knew at school, Jane and June were learning about babies and baby animals so they were practising for being big sisters already seeing Sora curiously thinking.

"We're their forever family, right?" she said making him nod making Janevand June curious to what that meant seeing Janice go make cocoa.

"The eggs were laid by a girl eagle but we're adopting them meaning your brothers or sisters are gonna be part of our forever family meaning even though they had a Mom, Tney're part of our family now.

We're gonna love them so much, just like you guys." Sam said making Jane, June and Sora hug him which Janice found adorable taking a photo giving them mugs of hot cocoa since it would help them get sleepy, ready for bed.

Janice saw her little Eagles get sleepy taking them to bed so was letting Sam be because this was a big change for not just the kids but him.

"I hope you like me being your dad, you know?" he said softly knowing it was gonna be a long night not caring if he was tired in the morning because soon, more little talons would be Pitter pattering Tne floors of this house making quite a grin cross his beak.


	2. A Bit Antsy

**A/N**

 **hehe here's more of the story and I love where it's going because it is cute plus Jane, June and Sora are very cute and exvited about the eggs hatching being Tne smart little ones they are.**

 **In this chapter, Jane, June and Sora are very exvited about Tneir new brothers or sisters to hatch but Thea teaches them not to be too antsy to the point where they don"5 Wanna play**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

"Did our brothers or sisters hatch yet, Huh?" Jane, June and Sora asked their Mom excitedly jumping on Janicevand Sam's bed the next morning after waking up from good dreams about big sisters making Janice giggle at Tneir excitement which was good realising that Sam hadn't came to bed.

"I don't know yet, we need to see little dudes." Janice told them seeing them run out of Tne room, sliding down the banister which Sam disapproved of them doing this because he thought they woukd get hurt landing on their taloned feet giggling.

"C'mon, to the living room!" Sora said as Jane and June followed their big sister hearing snoring seeing it was their dad making them giggle seeingbthe eggs under his butt but not hatching yet making Tne three female Eagles sigh.

Janice giggled entering guessing their daughters were hoping the eggs had hatched seeing they hadn't explaining the babies will hatch when they wanted to, making Sora guess she was right going to have breakfast since they were having pancakes because it was a school day so after breakfast, they were getting ready for school.

"Sora I can take you to school, if you want sweetie since I take Jane and June to school." Janice said to Sora seeing her shake her fluffy blue feathered head.

"Mo Tnanks, I'm gonna walk to school with my cousins like a big kid Mommy." Sora told her.

* * *

At the studio after school let out Jane, June and Sora were frantic to hear if the eggs had hatched yet while they'd been at school hearing their Cousibs laughing and playing seeing Thea dressed like her father Deadly since she and Yaga along with Jazz were playing dress up but wondered why Janevand June weren't playing too, making Sora smile because the three year old looked cute.

"Sorry Thea we do Wanna play, but antsy about our new siblings hatching that's all." June said

"I know you're excited but my daddy says that waiting is boring and if you do,it a lot, nothing will change and you miss the fun." Tnea said making Sora impressed by that

"You have a point." she said seeing Jane and June go with her making Yaga exvited dressed like an ninja because she missed Jane and June being super eagles seeing them put on super hero capes like normal running around, making Janice relieved because she was worrying for Sam.

Later she heard her phone ring as it was Sam being excited saying the eggs had hatched making her surprised smirking knowing Jane, June and Sora would be happy when they got home later after the show hearing Jane, and June giggle chasing Yaga.

"I have some big news, for you and your sister as the eggs hatched because your dad just called me " Janice told them making Jane and June excited and being little were asking questions making her giggle

"We have to wait until we get home later, but good you're excited like Sora will be." Janice said seeingbthem high five each other making Thea wonder what was going on hearing them explain.

"You were right, about the waiting thing Thea so when we and Sora get home we have our new brothers or sisters to meet!" Jane said making Thea giggle watching her dad practising magic tricks since Piggy let Deadly do magic on her show, as long as he behaved so Thea was happy watching her dad.

"I can't wait, to meet your brothers or sisters too as they're gonna be fun like you guys since we can teach them to be super eagles." Thea said seeing Yaga nod as Tneir bigger Cousibs were playing leapfrog making them giggle


	3. Jealous

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and hope people like, because I love this.**

 **Jane and June, along with Sora name their new brother and sisters plus Sora is a tad jealous until Sam explains that he and Janice will always love her along with Jane and June.**

* * *

"Aww, they're cutir pies and fluffy but it's gonna be fun!" Sora said to her dad as Sam saw them back from the studio as his little Eagles were excited to see their siblings making Jane and June curious wondering if they were girls or boys making Janice curious knowing Bunsen would know, since he was super smart.

"We need to give them names, since they're gonna be part of our family right?" Sora told her dad seeing Sam nod.

"Sure, but you guys got ideas?" Sam asked them seeingbthem nod

"Cece, Pepsi and Jeanbug daddy!" June said making Janice and Sam giggle because they were being cute seeibg their new eagle kids liked the names that their kids had picked out for their new siblings seeing it was way past their bedtime

Janice was making hot cocoa seeing her little ones eating marshmallows bit Jane and June were sharing with their new siblings making Sam chuckle because it was cute knowing that Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi were triplets the way Jane and June were fraternal twins, meaning Sora might feel left out.

Janice wondered why her husband looked a bit sad while putting Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi to bed since their crib was in the guest room and had a baby monitor in there.

"Because there is something special about being trip,ets or twins, so Sora feels left out which is sad because when the others make a deal over our new little ones, she'll be jealous." Sam explained.

* * *

"One boy and two girls, but they're from the nest you found eh?" Bunsen said to Sam seeing him nod because he had asked the mad scientist to help him determine the gender of his new eagle kids, making Janice smirk.

Plus she'd asked her kids to pick out welcome gifts for Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi which Jane and Juhe were happy to do but Sora was having a hard time adjusting to her new siblings which made Jane and June curious because Sora was normally a sweet big sister, because Sam knew this was bound to happen.

"Sometimes when an new kid arrives on the scene, the other siblings wonder where they fit in so they act out or become mischievous so sooner or later your sister will realise we still love her despite Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi being part of our family since they'll need our help." Sam explained.

Jane and Juhe nodded but had pucked out stuffed animals for their new brother and sisters which both Janice and Sam foubd cute seeing Kermit there saying Sora was being mischievous and letting Sneaker teach her things.

"Sora, this is unlike you because you're very sweet normally so your new brotjer and sisters being around makes you scared." Sam told his eldest daughter seeing Sora upset.

He was stroking her long hair feathers seeing her calm down explaining that he and their mother would always love her along with Jane and June which made her curious.

"We're gonna need your help, with Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi because baby Eagles aren't like kids your age." Sam said to her.

She began to feel better seeing Jane, June, Tnea and Yaga taking care of Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi bit were doing good for three little kids since Thea was unleashing her magic making the infant Eagles giggle


	4. A Bit Tired

"How come mommy and daddy are so tired, Sora?" Jane and June asked the next morning, making Sora sigh since Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi had kept the house up plus Jane and June had no clue that baby Eagles were that loud, when they cried so nobody in their family had gotten much sleep but at least they could take naps.

"Our brother and sisters being so little, they need our folks' seven during the night." Sora explained to her twin sisters, unaware their dad was listening, proud Sora was onboard about her new siblings after the talk her dad had with her, she didn't feel so jealous of her new siblings.

"Ohhh, but they need an nap, like we do at school." June said seeing Sora agree.

They were happy seeing their dad up, hugging him making Sam smile, because he and Janice had been up with Cece, Jeanbug and made them get it, plus Sam was loving the cuddles his daughters were givibg him.

"Hey, you just need an nap." Jane and June said to him.

Janice agreed, as she was taking Jane and June to school since Sora walked to school with her cousins seeing them hug their dad before leaving the house, making Sam chuckle because they were being cute.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stay, sleep and take care of your brother and your sisters." Sam told them.

They were leaving the house, but Jane and June were hanging out.

Sam was feeding Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi since they'd just woken up, but was happy they were part of his life like Jane, June and Sora singing softly, seeing they liked it just like Sora when she was a baby along with Jane and June.

"Yeah, just like your big sisters at this age." Sam told them.

He was playing with them, and cuddling them, which was cure like when Jane, June and Sora were that little, hoping that his little Eagles were okay st school, seeing zJanice back, after dropping their kids off at school sensing a sleepy aura from Sam, which she knew because they had been tending to Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi all night.

She was deciding to give him a break, because when he was grumpy, it wasn't good for him or the others seeing him go to their room relieving her, pkaying with the baby Eagles which they loved.

* * *

After school, Jane, June and Sora were at the studio with their cousins and having fun plus Jane and June were playing super eagles and Yaga was being the bad guy in their game, so hoping that Cece and Pepsi would want to play super eagles when they got to their age making Janice giggle at this, because they were very innocent and they loved their new brother and sisters, even Sora.

"We have to wait and see, my little star beams." she said, seeing them in their super hero capes.

She knew that Sam was home with Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi making Kermit grin along with the others that were parents, since Sam had nurtured the eggs by sitting on their nest, so was letting them be because they were still newly hatched.

"Are your brother and sisters cute?" Jazz asked Jane and June.

"Yep, but they keep our folks up." Jane said seeing June agree.

They were having a snack, after taking an nap so were in the mood to play making their younger cousins happy because they were all good friends, just like their big cousins which relieved the adults.

When they got home, Jane, June and Sora foubd their dad asleep on the couch with a wing wrapped around"Go get ready Cece, Jeanbug and Pepsi which was cute, making Janice grin because it was sweet.

"Go get ready for bed, my little star beams." Janice told them, seeing Jane, June and Sora go upstairs which made her chuckle seeing Sam awake wondering when they'd gotten back, making Janice giggle at her husband, explaining that they'd gotten home a bit ago making Sam chuckle.

He also wanted to have some dad-daughter time with Jane, June and Sora since he and Janice had been giving the baby Eagles their undivided attention, even if Jane, June and Sora were being good sports about it, he felt bad.


End file.
